A Fairy Tale Gone Wrong
by diinamichelle
Summary: Kagome ends up in a strange fantasy land, as the princess in a fairy tale. Everything is horridly mixed up, and Kagome doesn't know how to get out of this nightmare.
1. Chapter 1: A Wave of the Magic Wand

Yeah, this craziness came out my mind one day, after watching Shrek 2 and listening to the Fairy Godmother's song…On a side note, I don't own Inuyasha. Or Shrek 2 for that matter.

Chapter 1: A Wave of the Magic Wand

Kagome watched Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting again. _Don't they ever get tired of this?_ She had to wonder how they couldn't not be bored with it by now. _They're brothers, they shouldn't fight like this all the time._ The thought made her strangely sad, and she allowed herself to shed a single tear over their hatred.

"Why are you so sad?" a girl's voice asked from behind her. Kagome turned and saw a young girl of about thirteen. She had pale blue hair and chestnut brown eyes. The girl was wearing a red kimono with black embroidery of raccoons.

"Oh, well, I just think it's so terribly sad that they're fighting because," Kagome began.

"Say no more!" the girl said cheerily. "I can solve your whole problem with just a wave of my magic wand." She reached for what appeared to be the hilt of a sword. The cross guard was made of ivory, elegantly carved to represent angel wings. She pulled out her magic wand, which appeared to be a long rod of ivory with red stripes, making it look much like a candy cane. "Now enter your dream, an endless night. Dear Lord, please let me get this right."

Flashes of red and white engulfed Kagome, blinding her. When the light was gone and she could see once again, she opened her eyes and found herself dressed in an elaborate purple kimono.

"What's going on?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"So glad you asked," the girl's voice said. Kagome turned around and saw the girl sitting on top of a bureau. "We're in your fantasy. Everything'll be just the way you always wanted it," she explained. Then she muttered, "If I did it right."

"What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Bachiko," she replied. "Now, I've modified everyone else's memories, so only you and your love will know that this is just a fantasy land. The others are characters to add to the dream. Just go along with however they say you're related to them."

With a rather loud bong (as though someone had just rung an enormous gong), she disappeared, leaving red and white bubbles that floated to the ground and popped softly.

The door opened and Rin walked in, dressed in a lavender kimono. "Sister, our parents want to see you," she said to Kagome.

"Oh, alright," Kagome answered, following the little girl. _So Rin's my sister. I wonder who my parents are…_

When she came across her parents she almost screamed in fright. Miroku and Sango, both dressed in rich plum outfits were sitting side by side and holding hands. Inuyasha sat off to the side, wearing his usual clothes except that they were in shades of violet.

"Kagome, darling, there you are," Sango said.

"This is Prince Inuyasha," Miroku introduced him. "He has just asked for your hand in marriage."

"Marriage?" Kagome shrieked. _What is going on here? I thought this was supposed to be a fantasy, not a nightmare._

"Yes, daughter," Miroku said calmly. "Will you accept?"

_Inuyasha must be just as freaked out by this as I am. _Kagome bit her lip and hesitated. Sango rose and escorted Kagome out into the hall for a private talk.

"Daughter, you must marry him," she said firmly. "He is very wealthy, and has a vast kingdom. It is a wise match."

_Alright Kagome, just play along with the story. _"I know, mother. I just feel…strange about an arranged marriage to Inuysaha…-sama," she added quickly.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Sango said reassuringly. "Look how much your father and I have come to care for each other. We were an arranged marriage, as you know."

They went back into the room. "I accept the lord's offer," Kagome replied, certain Inuyasha would jump up and protest.

But he never did. He merely smiled a chilling smile of satisfaction.

Kagome sat across from him throughout dinner, and then was dismissed so that Miroku and Inuyasha could discuss the terms of marriage. She didn't get a chance to talk to him alone, which worried her greatly. _Why is Inuyasha playing along with this whole thing? Did Bachiko say something to him too?_

Kagome found Jaken sitting outside the door to her room. "Ah, milady, there you are," he said. "He is waiting for you inside." With that, Jaken walked off.

_But, I just left Inuyasha with Miroku…_, she thought with a bit of confusion as she opened the door to her room.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded when she saw Sesshomaru.

"I was hoping you could answer that question," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"What's going on?" Kagome yelled to the ceiling. "Answer me, Bachiko!"

The gong sounded once again and Bachiko appeared with a bright flash. Red and white feathers floated to the ground around her. She had appeared in the closet, sitting on a shelf as naturally as if it were a chair. "I already told you," she sighed impatiently, her wand dangling from her fingers in sincere danger of being dropped. "You know, you need to pick up the pace. This is boring to watch."

"What type of sennyu are you?" Sesshomaru asked, glaring at Bachiko with enough hatred to pierce through any normal person's soul.

"I'm a Chimera Sennyu," Bachiko answered jovially. "My job is to do anything I can to improve the lives of anyone I can."

"Did you make a wish?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to Kagome.

"What? No," she said.

"According to your laws, Sennyu, you cannot take action unless the person you're trying to help makes a wish," he said to Bachiko.

"Chimera Sennyu don't have to wait for a wish," Bachiko giggled. "Silly puppy, you aren't as smart as you think you are."

Sesshomaru rushed forward with his claws, preparing to kill this annoying child, but she disappeared in front of him with a slight chime.

"What were you trying to do?" Bachiko squealed from her new position, which happened to be standing on the ceiling, disobeying the laws of gravity. "You could have really hurt me, and I'm only a young girl! If you're gonna be so mean, then I'm leaving." With another loud bong, she disappeared, leaving her trademark bubbles again.

"What did you do that for?" Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Silence, girl!" he hissed.

"Don't you tell me to be quiet!" Kagome shouted. After a short pause she added, "What's a Sennyu?"

"A pixie," he replied. "They go around granting wishes in an attempt to make the world a better place." He paused briefly. "Have you seen Rin?"

"Yeah, she's supposed to be my sister in this fantasy Bachiko made," Kagome answered, not mentioning that Bachiko said it was her fantasy. _Is that little girl implying that I like Sesshomaru? It's absolutely ridiculous._

There was a knock on the door. "Daughter, may I enter?" Miroku asked outside in the hall.

Kagome was about to tell him to come in when she realized that having Sesshomaru in her room would look incredibly suspicious. "Quick, you have to hide," Kagome hissed to him. "In the closet!" She practically had to push him into her closet. She had just barely managed to shut the closet door when Miroku opened the door to her room.

"Daughter, there you are," he said, sighting her standing in front of the closet. "Prince Inuyasha will be staying with us for a few days. He wants you to have an opportunity to get to know him."

"Oh, that's great," Kagome said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"I'm so glad you've taken a liking to him," Miroku replied, smiling. "Well, I'll take my leave so you can get your beauty rest. Good night, Kagome."

"Good night, father," she said, giving him a quick smile. The moment the door closed, she opened the closet and let Sesshomaru out.

"Since when is my brother a prince?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since I made him one," Bachiko replied, appearing in the middle of the room with a loud bong. "You two make such a cute couple, you know that?"

"We are not a couple!" Kagome bellowed.

"You shouldn't shout. The guards'll be here any second, you'd better hide him again," Bachiko giggled, disappearing with her usual bong and bright flash, leaving her bubbles as the only testament to her visit.

Sesshomaru was shoved into the closet, and once again, Kagome managed to shut the door just in the nick of time. The guards flung open the door to her room, Inuyasha leading them.

"Princess Kagome, we heard you shout. What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"I"- Kaogme thought for a brief moment. "I thought I saw a spider over by the window," she said timidly.


	2. Chapter 2: A Flick of the Wrist

Chapter 2: A Flick of the Wrist

"Well, that spider seems to be gone now," Inuyasha told Kagome after a thorough inspection of the area around the window she had indicated. "But if you're worried, I can sleep outside your door tonight, and if you need me, all you'll have to do is call. Of course, if you're really worried, I could sleep in here."

"No, I think I'll be fine now, you can go back to your own chambers," Kagome said with a nervous laugh.

When the soldiers and Inuyasha had left and she was sure no one was lingering outside her door should she need help, she let Sesshomaru out of the closet.

"I think you should leave for the night," Kagome said. "It's too risky for you to hang around here."

"And here I was hoping to see a steamy love scene," Bachiko whined, appearing with the normal bong, sitting on the wall above the door, once again displaying her disregard for the laws of gravity.

"No way!" Kagome hissed at Bachiko.

"Well, your loss I suppose," Bachiko replied as she stood and began walking up the wall, until she turned to hang from the ceiling and started heading for the window. A few moments later, she swung out the window and a loud bong gave away her exit.

Kagome turned around to tell Sesshomaru to leave again, but found he was already gone. "What is going on?" she whispered to herself. "This is completely wrong. I don't like Sesshomaru, but Bachiko thinks I do, so she modified everyone else's memories. And I'm stuck in this nightmare with Sesshomaru being the only one who knows it's not real. This is a huge mess." She changed into sleeping clothes while muttering all this and deciding that, tomorrow, she would tell Bachiko that this 'fantasy' had to end immediately. She sank back onto her fluffy bed, pulling the blankets up over her shoulders and drifting off to sleep quickly.

"C'mon girlie, get up," a voice rang out loudly.

Kagome jerked awake, sitting upright in bed. Kaede was standing in front of Kagome's closet, apparently picking out Kagome's clothes for the day.

"How are you this morning, miss?" Kaede asked.

"Uh, fine," Kagome replied.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah," Kagome continued. "Um, what's"-

"No more time for pleasantries, milady, you have a busy day today," Kaede said sternly.

Kagome got out of bed and walked over to the closet, ready to take the outfit Kaede gave her and put it on, but Kaede would not give her the clothes. She had even laughed at Kagome when Kagome suggested that she could dress herself. Kagome realized that Kaede must have been her governess, and was now her lady-in-waiting.

Rin suddenly flew into the room, carrying a kimono with her. "I wanna wear this one today, Kaede!" she exclaimed, holding it out excitedly. Kaede finished with Kagome's obi and proceeded to help Rin get dressed. "Sister, isn't it pretty?" Rin asked, showing off her kimono for Kagome as Kaede pulled Kagome's hair into a bun, securing it with hair sticks.

"It's lovely, Rin," Kagome said, giving the girl a smile.

Together, Kagome and Rin walked down to breakfast. When they entered, they found Miroku and Sango opposite each other at the table, with Inuyasha on Miroku's right. A place was set next to Inuyasha, and another was set on the other side of the table. Luckily for Kagome, Rin ran forward and took the place next to Inuyasha, leaving Kagome free to sit across from him. He was really creeping Kagome out. Inuyasha was looking at her, studying her frame and her movements.

Breakfast was rather awkward, to say the least. Miroku kept trying to get Inuyasha engaged in a conversation, but Inuyasha would quickly end the conversation and try to start a new one with Kagome. Kagome, for her part, feeling it extremely rude to just shut out everything Miroku was saying, would try to add to or reiterate the last thing Miroku said.

Finally, breakfast was over. _Thank goodness, I can finally get away from Inuyasha._ Kagome stood and started to head towards her bedroom. Inuyasha rose and came over to her, taking her by the elbow and guiding her outside.

"Um, excuse me, Inuyasha-sama, what's going on?" Kagome asked sweetly, trying to hide her nervousness.

"We're going riding," he told her casually, leading her to the stables. Once there, he picked out mounts for the both of them.

_No big deal, _Kagome thought. _I can ride, it's not that hard. _That confidence was shattered when she discovered she had to ride side saddle. "I'm not feeling well, maybe we should go riding another day," Kagome said, trying to lie her way out of this excursion.

"Nonsense," Inuyasha replied, grabbing her around the waist and practically throwing her up onto her horse. He mounted his own and started out of the building at a trot. Kagome sat there, gently nudging the horse's side with her foot, afraid of hitting it to hard lest she hurt it, or fall off. Her balance was precarious at best, and she really didn't know how she was going to manage riding in this fashion. Finally the horse started to move. And shortly after it began moving, Kagome lost balance and fell off.

_Thank goodness Inuyasha's ahead of me, he'd've laughed himself to death if he'd seen that._ Kagome scrambled to remount, but couldn't seem to get herself up on the horse to save her life. Her hair had come loose and one of the hair sticks fell to the ground, Kagome snatched it up and tucked it into her obi, figuring it was a waste of time trying to pull her hair back until she managed to get back on the horse.

"Princess Kagome, is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked, having stopped to locate her when he realized she wasn't right behind him.

"Oh, uh," Kagome stuttered. _Think, Kagome!_ "I had to stop because my hair came down." She quickly whipped the hair stick out of her obi and started to make a bun with her hair. As she finished doing her hair, she could've sworn she heard Inuyasha mutter something about women and their obsession with their hair. "Alright, got it now." _Now to get back on the horse…_

Inuyasha, figuring she'd be up on the horse and in step with him in no time, turned around and started moving again. Kagome, for her part, was seriously considering going back inside and letting him go riding by himself.

"You know, you're supposed to ride the horse, not stand next to it," Bachiko said politely as she appeared with a bong, sitting in the saddle. The horse seemed not to notice her presence whatsoever. Bachiko slid off the horse easily. "Come on, I'll help you." She laced her fingers together and held her hands out for Kagome to step into.

_I guess I might as well. Maybe I can talk to Inuyasha and get him to realize that this is all just some sort of dream. _Kagome put her foot in the girl's hands and pulled herself up onto the horse's back.

"That's it," Bachiko said brightly, giving Kagome a smile. "Now don't fall off again, okay?" Bubbles fluttered to the ground as the bong sounded yet again; Bachiko was gone.

_I'll just have to talk to her later, I guess. She didn't give me a chance to tell her to end this fantasyland game she has us playing._ Kagome managed to catch up with Inuyasha, though she had several close calls where she almost fell off of the horse again.

They rode side by side in silence for several minutes, and Kagome felt extremely awkward, as though she was out with someone she didn't really know at all. "Um, Inuyasha-sama," she said tentatively, hoping to break the silence.

"Hm?" he said in response, as though he wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying.

"I was, uh, just wondering…do you ever feel like, maybe all this is just…a dream?" Kagome continued, hoping that he'd answer with a firm yes.

"What do you mean, a dream? Are you out of sorts today, Princess Kagome?" he inquired, looking at her worriedly.

At that exact moment, she lost her balance and started to slide off the horse yet again. Inuyasha quickly caught her, pulling her up onto his own horse. "I guess I am out of sorts," Kagome replied. "I can't even ride a horse today to save my life."

"You should've said something instead of trying to up on an act for me," Inuyasha scolded.

"Well, I did say that I wasn't feeling well," Kagome reminded him.

"I certainly don't recall that," he returned, giving her a glare that told her not to question him.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh; his glare had been rather threatening, and quite frankly it frightened her. "Guess I just thought it to myself then."

They returned to the stables and Inuyasha insisted on carrying Kagome back to her room, even though she repeatedly told him she could walk just fine. Once alone in her room, tucked in bed by Kaede (who had promised to return shortly with tea), she called to Bachiko.

"Something wrong?" Bachiko asked, appearing with a bong, sitting on Kagome's chest.

"Get off!" Kagome gasped.

"Are you implying that I weigh too much?"

"Get off!"

"It's not very nice to imply that people are fat, you know," Bachiko muttered, a soft chime sounding as she disappeared. She reappeared immediately right next to Kagome's head, leaning over Kagome with a rather curious look on her face. "So what's up?"

"This has to stop! Now!" Kagome demanded.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't call me so much, you're supposed to be making out with your lover," Bachiko agreed.

"That's not what I'm talking about, Bachiko," Kagome snapped. "You've got it all wrong, I don't love Sesshomaru, that's absolutely ridiculous!"

"What? You're absurd! Sesshomaru's the better looking of the two!" Bachiko shrieked. "How could you even think of liking Inuyasha? Can't you see the truth? He's the evil prince you'll be forced to marry, and then at the last possible moment, Sesshomaru'll sweep in and defeat Inuyasha, then carry you off into the sunset. That's how the story goes!"

"It's not a story," Kagome stated. "This is just some weird fantasy you've made up, a dreamland of sorts."

"Yes, a dreamland," Bachiko agreed. "And when in dreamland, you have to play by the rules. And the rules say that you'll hate Inuyasha and Sesshomaru'll rescue you from Inuyasha's evil clutches. Whether you like it or not!" Bachiko whipped out her wand and flicked her wrist. An ominous red spark shot out of the wand and then zoomed out of the room. With a loud bong (which sounded right next to Kagome's ear), the trademark bubbles floated around briefly before popping on Kagome's face and pillow.

_What in the world was that? Well, so much for convincing Bachiko to end this nightmare…_


End file.
